Birth of Sunclan
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: Kids go in to the forest. Weird things happen. I suck at summaries its better than the summary please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Birth of Sunclan

Birth of Sunclan

**Hey people!! Its Silver here! This is my first fic so comments and concers are are welcome so is CONDUCTIVE critisism thanx pleeeeeeeeeeease don't flame me :(!!**

**Any who! On with the chappie!**

Allegences

Leader:

Armell

_Silverstar_

Girl with silver-blone hair and grey eyes

Deputy:

Chris

_Whitetooth_

Boy with blonde hair and dark eyes

Medicine Cat:

Shayla (shay)

_Sharpflower_

Blonde hair and honey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Tori

_Ivypaw(fall)_

Brown hair and coffee eyes

Warriors:

Rachel

_Ambersun_

Girl with red hair and gold eyes.

Mark

_Darkshadow_

Boy with black hair blue eyes

Katie

_Lilyfoot_

Girl with black hair green

Jake

_Shadowpool_

Boy with brown eyes and black hair

Mirella

_Snowbird_

Girl with blue eyes black

Alexa

_Waterpearl_

Brown hair green-blue eyes

Apprentices:

Meara

_Wavepaw (stripe)_

Girl with black hair and blue eyes

Mentor: Ambersun

Leah

_Flutterpaw (heart)_

Girl with brown hair and green eyes

Mentor: Darkshadow

Serenity

_Crystalpaw (cloud)_

Girl with gold-blonde and blue eyes

Mentor: Lilyfoot

Derien

_Spottedpaw (pelt)_

Boy with brown hair and brown eyes

Mentor: Shadowpool

Alen

_Pantherpaw (fur)_

Boy with brown-gold and brown eyes

Mentor: Snowbird

Melvin

_Owlpaw (eye)_

Boy with black hair and brown eyes

Mentor: Waterpearl

Queens:

Appleblossom

Kits: Rosekit (f)

Foxkit (m)

Ripplekit (f)

Sunkkit (f)

**That's it for this time!! More on the way!! Thanx!**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back

**Hey I'm back!! The story starts now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the warriors!! They belong entirly to Erin Hunter!**

"I'm sooooo bored!" Rachel groaned from the couch.

"Me too." Said her little sister Leah.

Rachels best friend Armell was flipping through Rachels books when she saw one that gave her an awesome idea.

"Hey I know what we could do!" She grabbed the book and jumped up, "we could play warriors!"

"Okay!" Chorused Leah and Rachel happily. In such a small town the Warriors were very popular.

"we need more people though so Leah you get some of your friends and me and Rachel will get some of our our friends. And everyone ask their parents if they can sleep in the woods tonight." Armell finished. Rachel and Leah nodded.

"Ok" Armell said looking at the group in front of her. There was about 16 people, a collection of all their friends. All of them were holding camping gear, "so now that we are all here we need to choose a leader, medicine cat, deputy and our names. I'll be Silver… Silverear."

"I'll be Whitetooth" Chris said stepping forward.

"Well I'm Amber…sun" Rachel said.

"I'm Darkshadow" Mark said.

"Um… I'm… Lilyfoot" Katie said Shyly.

"Shadowpool" Said Jake.

"I'll be Snowbird" Said Mirella.

"And I'm Waterpearl" Alexa finished.

"Ok so we have the warriors no we need the apprentices" Armell- Silverear said.

"Wait! Shay hasn't said her warrior name yet!" Yelled Ambersun.

"Oh! Sorry Shay!" Silverear siad. "What's your warrior name?"

Shay mumbled something under her breath. She looked up and upon seeing that everyone was still staring at her she repeated, "Sharpflower"

"Great name Shay! So now if we could have our decision of leader." Silverear announced.

"But what about us!" Serenity demanded.

"We'll get the leader to announce your names and mentors." Silverear replied.

"Well I think that Silverear should be leader." The soon-to-be apprentices chorused.

"Yeah!" Said the the warriors.

Silverstar blushed. "Okay, I'll be leader then. Ahem… So… I choose this deputy infront of Starclan so that they may see and approve of my choise. The deputy of Sunclan is… Whitetooth!"

"Whitetooth! Whitetooth!" Chorused the warriors.

"Could I be the medicine cat?" Sharpflower asked.

"Could I be the medicine cat apprentice?" Asked Tori.

"Sure! Now apprentices. Meara you will be wavepaw and your mentor is… Ambersun. Leah you will be Flutterpaw and your mentor is… Darkshadow. Serenity your Crystalpaw and your mentor is… Lilyfoot. Derien your Spottedpaw and your mentor is… Shadowpool. Alen Pantherpaw and your mentor is… Snowbird. Melvine your Owlpaw and your mentor is… Waterpearl. Tori your Ivypaw and your mentor is Sharpflower." Silverstar finished. There was a great deal of scrabling as the apprentices tried to find their new mentors.

"Now we need to search for a camp." Silverstar said thoughtfully, "Um… Ambersun, Wavepaw, Flutterpaw and Darkshadow you go that way." Silverstar pointed south and they leave.

"Crystalpaw, lilyfoot, Shadowpool, and Spottedpaw you go that way." Silverstar pointed north and they leave.

"Pantherpaw, Snowbird, Owlpaw, and Waterrpearl you go that way." Silverstar pointed east and they leave.

"Now I'll stay here and Whitetooth, Sharpflower, and Ivypaw you go that way." Silverstar pointed west and they leave. Silverstar sat down to wait.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii found it!" Flutterpaw burst into the clearing with the rest of the patrol following her. Silverstar jumped up.

"You did?" She asked.

Flutterpaw nodded. Silverstar put her fingers in her mouth and gave a long shrill whistle. Thery heard a great deal of yelling as everybody came back. When they were all assembeld aroud Silverstar and flutterpaws patrol Flutterpaw began explaining.

"Well there is 6 caves, one has a stream and some weird dent-y things in the wall, and one is in a wall raised up from the ground with a ledge coming out of it and rock leading up to the ledge. It's surrounded by a rock wall on 3 sides and a bramble wall on the last side. There is a bramble tunnel that we can all fit through and outside the camp there is a sandy hollow and a clearing that looks like it might have some good medicine stuff." Flutterpaw finished, out of breath.

"Good job" Silverstar approved.

"This is PERFECT!!" Silverstar ecxlamed.

"So… Um… Apprentices in the smallest den, warriors in the bigest and medicine cats in the weird dented cave." Siverstar directed. The warriors and apprentices began to move their stuff into the caves.

At last the Clan slept.

**That's it for now! Pleeeeeeeeeease leave a review!! I'm open to anything EXCEPT flames. Bye for now!**

**Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY I'm Back and bringing a new chapter of Birth of Sunclan

**HEY I'm Back and bringing a new chapter of Birth of Sunclan!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the warriors**

"There're gone! Where would they have gone?!" Silverstar yelled.

When no one aswered she rounded on her deputy, and yelled:

"Whitetooth!! Where are they?!"

"Hey how should know?!" He yelled back defensivly.

In that instant a flash of white light covered the cleariing. And through the light they saw a white cat with a grey ring on its tail snarling at a silver-white cat- who snarled back. With in a second light and the cats were replaced by humans once more.

"Weird" Lilyfoot said breaking the silence.

"Very" Agreed Silverstar. Then shaking her head- as if to clear her thoughts- she said, "We still have to find Sharpflower and Ivypaw. Pantherpaw, Lilyfoot, Waterpearl, Owlpaw Flutterpaw and I will go look for them. Whitetooth you stay and keep an eye on the camp- your in charge." And with that Silverstar whirled around and lead her patrol in to the forest.

With the medicine cats

"Come on! We have to get there quickly!" Sharpflower urged.

"where… Are… We… Whoah!" Ivypaw gasped.

They had stepped into a perfectly circular clearing with a bush in the middle. The moon shone into the clearing, illuminating the bush and creating the moonbush.

"Welcome…" Said a soft voice.

The two girls walked over to the bush and layed their hands on it. Sleep over came them and they slumped to the ground.

"Greetings Sharpflower and Ivypaw of Sunclan." The voicce said again.

Sharpflower and Ivypaw opened their eyes.

They were still in the clearingbut now it was full of cats. Spottedleaf and yellowfang stepped forward.

"Greetings we are glad you have found the moonbush." Spottedleaf said.

"Now here is your prophecy." Yellowfang said.

All the cats began to chant.

"_We leafs grow anew_

_16 of the two_

_will reach a new time._

_The time of fur, claws, and fangs_

A new fight for survival begins…"

Sharpflower and Ivypaw opened their eyes when they heard their names.

_With the patrol_

"Sharpflower! Iyvpaw!" Pantherpaw and Lilyfoot yelled.

Flutterpaw and Owlpaw searched the bushes. Suddenly Waterpearl spook up.

"Hey can you smell that?" She asked.

"Smell what?" Silverstar asked walking over to her.

"Cats" Waterpearl said going down on all fours and sniffing around. Silverstar raised her eybrows at the strange sight.

"They went that way!" Flutterpaw yelled trying out her new skill and running off to the right.

The patrol followed her silently.

_With the medicine cats_

"Over here!" Ivypaw yelled when she heard her name. She turned to Sharpflower her eyes alive with joy, "Wait till they see this place!"

That's when Sharpflower saw it. Over night Ivypaws eyes had turned the color of coffee with _cat-like pupils_.

Then Ivypaws eyes went wide and she stammered, "S-sh-sharpflower! Y-y-your eyes! They look like a… _Cats!!_"

"So do yours" replied Sharpflower.

The two girls looked dumbstruck. Sharpflower whipped out a pocket mirror to look at their eyes.

Then she screamed.

"What!?" Ivypaw asked looking over at her mentor. Sharpflower slowly held out her hand.

Her hand was covered in a honey-blonde fuzz. The other hand was covered in a dark black-grey fuzz.

Sharpflower looked at Ivypaw who silently held out bothe of her hands.

Both of them were covered in a hazelnuty-toffee colored fuzz.

Then Silverstar's patrol burst into the clearing.

Sharpflower and Ivypaw looked up.

"Finaly we found you!" Silverstar panted.

Sharpflower stood up.

"We have to get back to camp." She turned and left, beconing to Ivypaw as she went.

Silverstar shrugged and followed her.

_At the camp_

"Okay Crystalpaw, Snowbird, Shadowpool and Spottedpaw you'll be the dusk patrol." Whitetooth said pointing to each person in turn.

They nodded and headed silently out of the camp and the rest of the camp moved back to their dens for sleep.

_With Silverstar, her patrol and the medicine cats._

They nodded to the dusk patrol as they went by and headed to their dens.

_With the patrol._

"STOP!" Yelled Snowbird.

"Why?" Cryslapaw demanded skidding to a stop.

"This is Thunderclan territory. We have to mark ours." Snowbird went and rubbed her back against the nearest tree.

Crystalpaw raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? Then what happens when I do this?" She asked and marched acrros the border.

Instanly four cats lept out of the bushe. Snowbird- having read Dark River recently- reconized Stormfur, Greystripe, Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

The four cats looked dumbfounded at the cat-scented Two-legs.

Lionpaw yowled something and strangly enough they could understand him.

Lionpaw: Are those two-legs?

Stormfur: Yes and hopefully they'll leave.

Hollypaw: Are Two-legs fairly stupid Greystripe?

Greystripe: They can be.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Shadowpoll.

The Thunderclan cats looked up.

Then there was a flash of white light.

Snowbird was replaced by a Tan cat with a white left ear and glowing green-gold eyes.

Shadowpool was replaced by a smoky-grey cat with steel blue eyes.

Spottedpaw became a light brown cat with white and black spots and gold-blue eyes.

Crystalpaw became a gold-blonde cat with crystal blue eyes.

The Thunderclan cats jumped back.

"G-greystripe. Why did the Two-legs become cats?" Hollypaw asked fearfully.

"Those aren't normal Two-legs. Come on we'de better tell Firestar." Greystripe whirrled around and disappeared into the trees. The rest of his patrol following him.

The Sunclan patrol looked at each other. Suddenly they were back in two-leg form. Crystalpaw lifted her hand. It was covered gold-blonde fuzz, she gasped.

Everone looked at their hands then looked at each other.

"Wh-whu-what's happening to us?" Shadowpool whispered.

Snowbird shook her head.

"I think Sharpflower and Ivypaw know. They've hardly leaft their den scince yesterday."

"We should mark the rest of our territory shouldn't we?" Spottedpaw spoke up.

"Yes we should." Snowbird said snapping out of her daze, "Let's go."

_In the medicine den_

"Where does this go again?" Ivypaw asked holding up some catmint.

"In the corner for the LAST TIME!" Yelled Sharpflower.

"SORRY! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE A MEDICINE CAT ANYMORE!" Ivypaw yelled back stomping to a corner of the cave.

Then the white light appeared again. Ivypaw screamed.

Sharpflower- now a honey-blonde cat with black-grey sploches and coffee eyes- ran to the back of the cave. She saw a hazelnut-toffee colored cat with wide, fearful honey eyes gripping onto the rock ledge with two paws.

Sharpflower looked over the edge and saw that Ivypaw was dangling twenty feet above rocky ground.

Sharpflower gasped and in cat-speak and yowled:

"Grab my tail with your teeth!"

Ivypaw reached up and grasped sharpflowers tail, then used it to pull herself up.

As they flickered back into two-leg form, Ivypaw noticed something and she gasped.

"Sh-sharpflower! You have _ears!_"

"Of course I have ears you nitwit!" sharpflower snapped (irritated at the obvious lack of 'thank you's coming from Ivypaw).

Ivypaw shook her head, "That's not what I ment! You have _cat ears!_"

"WHAT!?" Sharpflowers hands lept to her head. And sure enough, there they were, perched daintily upon the top of her head.

Sharpflower did the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth and screamed.

Silverstar heard Sharpflower scream and she ran to the medicine den.

"Sharpflower?" She called.

Sharpflower stepped out of the medicine den, cat-like eyes glittering and holding her hands to her head.

Silverstar raised an eyebrow.

Slowly Sharpflower lowered her hands and Silverstar gasped at the blonde and black cat ears on the top of her head.

Ivypaw came out of the den and walked over to Whitetooth, a long toffee colored tail waving behine her.

Silverstar did a double-take. _A tail?_ She thought.

"this is out of control." She said to Sharpflower, who nodded. Sharpflower called to Ivypaw and turned back to her den.

And sleep covered the camp.

**There ya hve it! Chapter two! It took me aaaaaaages to type but here it is! Welcoming anything BUT flames. pLease r&r! see ya next time!**

**Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! First I want to say thank you to my two reviewers, Faith Fention or Phantom and Shiningeyes (love the name by the way).

Faith Fention or Phantom: I will work on the speed and will totally go find your story to read.

**Shiningeyes: again love the name and no I don't take your review as flaming. **

**Any way thanx guys! I hope to get more reviews! On to chapter 4!**

"All right. Waterpearl, Lilyfoot, Pantherpaw and Owlpaw. You are the morning patrol. Mark our borders. And don't cross any." Whitetooth commander that morning.

The new patrol nodded and surried out the bramble tunnel.

At the border

"Ok we have to mark the- Owlpaw where are you going!" Lilyfoot yelled as Owlpaw unknowingly strolled across the border.

This time the white light came before the Windclan patrol composed of Breezepaw, Crowfeather, Onestar and Heatherpaw.

Waterpearl was now a creamy-brown cat with green-blue eyes.

Lilyfoot was now a black cat with a white lily-shaped spot on her back and green eyes.

Pantherpaw was now a tan cat with a black ring on his tail and neck and blue eyes.

Owlpaw became a brown cat with white spots and brown-black eyes.

The Windclan cats lept over a hill in the moor. They did a double-take at the unfamiliar scented cats.

"Who're you?" Breeze paw asked, "and whay are you on our side of the border?"

"We're from Sunclan." Lilyfoot said stepping forward.

"Sunclan?" Crowfeather asked snidley, stepping over the border to stand in Lilyfoot's face.

"Yes Sunclan and your on our territory." Lilyfoot pointed out to crowfeather- who's eyes widened.

"We'll let you off with a warning this time but next time you cross Sunclan borders you won't be so lucky." Lilyfoot snarled, baring her fangs.

Crowfeather glared but turned and lead his patrol back over the moor. The Sunclan patrol flickered and were once again Two-legs- Two-legs with…_ Whiskers!_

"This is way weird." Pantherpaw ecxlaimed.

"Lets go." Lilyfoot said turning away. Silently the rest of the patrol followed.

At the camp

"So what food do we have left?" Silverstar asked Whitetooth.

Whitetooth looked at the food in the storage.

"Um… 8 apples, 4 loaves of bread, 16 water bottles and some half melted toffee-things."

"Hmm… We may need to learn ho to catch food soon… I'll start organizing hunting patrols and training." Silverstar said thoughtfully.

"Good idea." Whitetooth said nodding.

With the patrol

"Lilyfoot! Come here!" Pantherpaw yelled franticly.

Lilyfoot ran over and saw that the rest of the patrol crouched over a pure white cat with black paws. Lilyfoot took one look at the cats fat belly before saying:

"She'll probaly give birth tomorrow. We've gotta get her to Sharpflower."

Waterpearl carefully picked up the pregnant cat and the four made their way back to camp.

At the camp

"A WHAT!!" Yelled Silverstar.

Then the cat woke up.

"Sorry for being on your territory. Riverclan kicked me out I'll leave now if you want." She said.

"No, no stay. You can be part of Sunclan if you want. I'm Silverstar by the way."

"Appleblossom. I'd be delighted to be part of Sunclan." Appleblossom said.

"Good. All right waterpearl carefully take her to the nursery." Silverstar instructed.

Waterpearl carefully picked up Appleblossom and beconed to Owlpaw.

"So we'll start hunting patrols tomorrow then?" Whitetooth asked Silverstar.

She nodded and the clan settled down for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! Soory for the long wait!**

**On with the chappie!**

"Okay Flutterpaw, Wavepaw, Darkshadow and Ambersun you're the huntung patrol go catch what you can. Don't cross any borders."

The patrol nodded and left.

Appleblossom Yowled and Sharpflower and Ivypaw sprinted into the nursury.

"The kits are coming!" Ivypaw yelled

**(A/N I really don't want to write how kits are born so this is after they are born.)**

"Do you know what you'll name then?" Ivypaw asked

Appleblossom nodded and pointed to a tan kit

"This one's Rosekit." She pointed with her tail to a russet kit.

"This is Foxkit and that one is Ripplekit." She pointed to the last one, a bluey-white kit.

"The hunting patrol will be back soon." Said Silverstar pocking her head into the nusury.

Appleblossom nodded.

With the hunting patrol

Ambersun snuck up on her prey. She gave a cat-like leap and- GOTCHA!! She thought triumphantly. She turned back to the prey she had hidden adding her finch to the pile of birds and mice. Suddenly Wavepaw ran past her carrying two voles.

"Hurry!" He yelled, "Flutterpaw caught chicken!"

Ambersun grabbed her prey and ran after him.

Flutterpaw sat happily infront of the chicken. Suddenly an apprentice streacked over their border after a mouse.

The white light appeared, startling the apprentice. And when it cleared the surprised and frightend Thunderclan apprentice was faced with four angry Sunclan cats.

Ambersun was pure white with a red front right forepaw and tip of her tail. Her gold eyes blazed with anger.

Darkshasow was pitch black with steel blue eyes. He bared his fangs.

Wavepaw was black with a white tip on his tail. His claws slid out and his sage green eyes blazed.

Flutterpaw was dark tan eith a black left forepaw. Her honey-green eyes were surprised.

The Thunderclan apprentice turned out to be Hollypaw.

"Why are you on our territory?" Ambersun snarled.

"What! Oh! Sorry! I was hunting and didn't notice the border. I'm so sorry. Hollypaw stammered.

Ambersun looked over at Darkshadow before saying, "It's allright but make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hollypaw nodded and scurried back over the border.

Back in the camp

"Good job. You can put that in the storage." Silverstar nodded to the patrol as they showed her what the had caught.

"So-" Silverstar was cut off as Ivypaw ran out of her den.

"Silverstar! Sharpflower is sleep walking and I can't wake her up!" Ivypaw pointed to Sharpflower who indeed was sleep walking- right out of the camp.

"Uh-Oh." Silverstar and Ivypaw sprinted out of the tunnel.

_Following Sharpflower_

Silverstar and Ivypaw followed Sharpflower along a waeving path. Pretty soon Ivypaw noticed that they had arrived at the Moonbush clearing. Sharpflower layed her hand on the bush and fell into a deep sleep. Silverstar went over to Shake Sharpflower awake, but her hand brushed the bush and she too flopped into a deep sleep. Ivypaw sighed and and stormed over to the bush, shoving her hands into it. She opened her eyes and saw Silverstar sitting rather dazed on the ground. Ivypaw turned to Sharpflower whosaid:

"She just got her nine lives but she'll be okay."

_Silverstar has nine lives?_ Ivypaw thought _weird_.

In the camp

"Whitetooth! I found a baby fox! She's dying!" Darkshadow burst into the camp and Whitetoothe ran over.

"Give her to Appleblossom. Maybe she can take care of it." Whitetooth looked at the tiny vixen.

Darkshadow nodded and ran over to the nursery.

"Allright I'll take her." Appleblossom looked at the tinny thing as it struggled blindly, following the smell of milk.

Appleblossoms eyes softened and she pushed the little fox toward her with her tail. The little fox nosed her way in between Appleblossoms kit and began driking her milk.

Then the white light swept through the camp.

_At the moonbush___

Ivypaw woke up to see Silverstar and Sharpflower streching. Then she blinked. They were… _Cats!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey

**Hey! I'm back! Heres the chappie!**

Chapter 6 Six moons later…

"Flutterpaw you are now Flutterheart. Crystalpaw you are now Crystalcloud. Spottedpaw you are now Spottedpelt. Pantherpaw you are now Pantherfur." Silverstar announced.

"Crystalcloud! Flutterheart! Spottedpelt! Pantherfur! Crystalcloud! Flutterheart! Spottedpelt! Pantherfur!" The clan yowled..

Silverstar flicked her tail for silence, then beckoned four kits forward.

"Rosekit you are now Rosepaw and your mentor is Spottedpelt. Foxkit you are now Foxpaw and your mentor is Pantherfur. Sunnykit you are now Sunnypaw and your mentor is Crystalcloud. Ripplekit you are now Ripplepaw and your mentor is Flutterheart." The apprentices touched noses with their new mentors as the clan called out their names.

"Oh thank Starclan your all right!"

Lilyfoot purred softly and looked at her new kits.

Ivypaw came in and asked their names.

Lilyfoot pointed to a balck she-kit with small white spots.

"This is Snowkit." She pointed to a gray she-kit with black stripes.

"This is Seakit and that's Desertkit." She pointed to a small tan she-kit.

Ivypaw nodded and left.

"Crystalcloud, Sunnypaw, Foxpaw, and Pantherpaw you are the sun-high patrol." Whitetooth said. Crystalcloud nodded and the parol left.

"Sunnypaw! Watch out for the border!" Crystalcloud yowled as the fox skidded across Thunderclans border.

Sunnypaw attempted to stop but kept sliding across the muddy ground and through a clump of bushes. Seconds later they heard a great deal of yowling as a Thunderclan patrol saw the cat-scented vixen.

"Get it out of our territory!" Yowled Sandstorm.

They heard a snarl and Sunnypaw let out a loud painful yowl.

"Sunnypaw!" Yelled Crystalcloud, as she darted over the border. Sunnypaw burst out of the trees and collided with her. The Tunderclan patrol came through the bushes and saw the cat and the vixen in a jumbled heap on the ground.

"Get that fox off our territory!" Sandstorm yowled. Sunnypaw untangled her-self from Crystalcloud and leapt over the border. Crystalcloud leapt up as well and rushed over the border to protect her apprentice.

"Stop! That's my apprentice you are attacking!" She yowled angrily.

"A fox is your apprentice?" Sandstorm asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Crystalcloud said simply.

Sandstorm stared at her but turned and left.

"are you ok Sunnypaw?"

Sunny paw nodded and they went back to camp.

**This is the second last chapter. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review.**

**Tabbs**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter

**This is the last chapter! Tear tear.**

Chapter 7 One moon later…

"Sunnypaw you will now be known as Sunnymist. We welcome you as a full member of Sunclan."

"Sunnymist! Sunnymist!" The clan yowled.

At the Gathering

"welcome Sunclan"

Silverstar nodded in thanks.

Armell opened her eyes. She saw that she was back in her room. She blinked.

_It was only a dream?_ She looked over at her mirror and screamed.

In her mirror, ni place of her body was a silvery-white cat with grey eyes…

Fin

**I hoped you liked it. Crappy ending I know. Please R&R!!**

**Tabbs**


End file.
